Digital Tessellation
thumbVorkommen: NullSec, Region Cloud Ring, vor allem Assilot Konstellation Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Digitales Mosaik Popup: ''Digital Tesselation - The local pirates have taken an interest in the recently discovered gas clouds and the possibilities they offer for the booster industry. They've se themselves up here, engaging in various activities. Resistance is bound to be heavy, but the rewards promise to be great. Especially for those skilled in hacking mainframes, for the pirates are storing all kinds of information and data here, particularly regarding the booster industry.'' Diese "Kampf Data Site" war lange Zeit eine Data Signatur (bzw. Radar), erst um den Rubicon Patch herum (2013/14) wurde sie zu den Kampfsignaturen verschoben Der Komplex hat insgesamt vier Abschnitte. Allerdings kann man auch aus dem ersten Abschnitt auch direkt in den dritten gelangen; jedoch besteht im zweiten Abschnitt (Pleasure Dome) die Chance, begehrte Skillbücher zu ergattern, also lohnt es sich, auch dort hinein zu fliegen. Man benötigt Hacking Skills auf 4, um über den ersten Abschnitt hinaus gelangen zu können. Die Beschleunigungstore können durchflogen werden, ohne dass ein Schiff abgeschossen werden muss. Erster Abschnitt - Serpenti City thumb|Digital Tesselation - Serpenti CityZwei Beschleunigungstore werden durch Raketentürme und jeweils einer Staffel Serpentis Schiffe bewacht; das linke (ca. 100 km entfernt) ist das Gate to Pleasure Dome, das rechte (ca. 95 km entfernt) ist das Gate to Duel Grounds. Gegner *3 Serpenti City Sentry (Siege Blaster Sentry) *1 Battleship - Serpentis City Dweller (Core High Admiral) *1-2 Elite Cruiser - Serpentis City Dweller (Corelum Guardian Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *2-3 Cruiser - Serpentis City Dweller (Corelum Chief Safeguard) *2-3 Elite Frigates - Serpentis City Dweller (Coreli Guardian Agent/Initiate/Spy) - web/scramble *4-5 Battlecruiser - Serpentis Bouncer (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *5 Cruiser - Serpentis Bouncer (Corelum Chief Defender/Chief Protector/Chief Sentinel) *5 Elite Frigates - Serpentis Bouncer (Coreli Guardian Patroller/Watchman) - damp *4-5 Destroyer - Serpentis Bouncer (Coreliar Artillery/Cannoneer) Die Gegner sind zu Beginn passiv. Bei Beschuss reagieren alle mit Gegenfeuer. Annäherung aktiviert die Gegner sowieso. Strukturen: Keine Beute Zweiter Abschnitt - Pleasure Dome thumb|Digital Tesselation - Pleasure Dome Die Stationsruine in diesem Abschnitt liegt in der Flugschneise zum nächsten Beschleunigungstor, sollte also etwas umflogen werden. Das Gate to Duel Grounds ist knapp 100 km entfernt. Auch in diesem Abschnitt sind die Gegner meist passiv, bis man sie angreift. Gegner *2 Battleships - Serpentis Gate Guard (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3 Elite Cruiser - Serpentis Gate Guard (Corelum Guardian Chief Defender/Chief Protector) *2 Elite Cruiser - Serpentis Joyrider (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard/Chief SafeGuard) - damp *2 Battlecruiser - Serpentis Joyrider (Corelatis Capatain Sentry/High Captain) Es gibt hier 6 Com Relay Container, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Skillbuch Drug Manufacturing *Skillbuch Nanite Control *Skillbuch Neurotoxin Recovery *17 Successful Torture Techniques (Scherzgegenstand) *Cartography, The Art of Treasure Map Making (Scherzgegenstand) *Me, Myself and Plunder (Scherzgegenstand) *Navigation for Dummies (Scherzgegenstand) *Pillaging 101 (Scherzgegenstand) *The Little Pirate Thar Could (Scherzgegenstand) Dritter Abschnitt - Duel Grounds thumb|Digital Tesselation - Duel Grounds Gegner *1 Battleship - Serpentis Master Duelist (Core Lord Admiral) *2 Elite Cruiser - Serpentis Duelist (Corelum Guardian Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *3 Battlecruiser - Serpentis Duelist (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *2 Elite Frigate - Serpentis Duelist (Coreli Guardian Scout) - web/scramble *2 Destroyer - Serpentis Duelist (Corelior Artillery/Sentinel) In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 6 Victim's Stash, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann. Mögliche Beute: *Standard Drop Booster BPC *Standard Drop Booster Reaction Blueprint *Angel Cartel Dust (Scherzgegenstand) *Free Sample (Scherzgegenstand) *Flower Power Powder (Scherzgegenstand) *Seasoned Dandruff (Scherzgegenstand) *Sweet Leaves (Scherzgegenstand) *Test Bong (Scherzgegenstand) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor Gate to VIP Room Vierter Abschnitt - VIP Room thumb|Digital Tesselation - VIP Room Gegner *2 Cruiser - Serpentis Bouncer (Corelum Chief Infantry/Chief Sentinel) *6 Elite Frigates - Serpentis Bouncer (Coreli Guardian Agent/Defender/Patroller/Spy/Watchman) - damp/web/scramble *2-3 Destroyer - Serpentis Bouncer (Corelior Artillery/Cannoneer) *3 Frigates - Serpentis Bouncer (Coreli Guard/Protector) *2-3 Battleships - Viper Patron (Core Grand Admiral/Lord Admiral) *3 Elite Cruiser - Viper Patron (Corelum Guardian Chief Guard/Chief Watchman) - damp *2-3 Battlecruiser - Viper Patron (Corelatis Captain Sentry/High Captain) *3 Elite Frigates - Viper Patron (Coreli Guardian Agent) - web/scramble *3 Destroyer - Viper Patron (Corelior Artillery/Infantry/Sentinel/Trooper) *3 Frigates - Viper Patron (Coreli Defender/Guard/Protector) In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 5 Restricted Punch, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Improved Drop Booster BPC *Improved Drop Booster Reaction Blueprint *Strong Drop Booster BPC *Strong Drop Booster Reaction Blueprint *Booster Pack (Scherzgegenstand) *Cold Turkey (Scherzgegenstand) *Divine Opium (Scherzgegenstand) *Purple Haze (Scherzgegenstand) *Speedometer (Scherzgegenstand) *Swirling Color-cards (Scherzgegenstand) Das Viper Dome kann abgeschossen werden, es dauert jedoch sehr lange. Zwar bleibt bei Zerstörung ein Container mit Modulen übrig, aber es lohnt weder Zeit noch Munition. Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Serpentis